It's funny how people meet
by Designation Drift
Summary: It's basically how Canary and Rustichia meet


Ok so I'm back with a new story! To be honest it's not even a real story just some information (I think) and yeah... I really don't know what to say which is sad. Actually I do have something to say, I do not own Transformers but I do own Canary and Rustichia. Enjoy

It was just another average day in Australia for Canary. Kangaroo riding, Dingo chasing, Sloth locating, and assassinating. Yes assassinating. Canary has a very special life for a 15 year old girl. Average adventuring girl by day and assassin by night. Canary having no parents was the perfect candidate for the government, they found her and decided 'hey let's take her and train her to work for us' which they did. She trained up until 15, which is when she was first assigned her first target. Who would later become her best friend...

"Ok I'm here now let me get this over with" Canary had infiltrated a Russian base searching for her unlucky victim. "they told me she was tall, skinny, blonde and should be wearing... revealing clothing?" She shrugged and continued down the air vent, being careful with her steps. One wrong move and she could be caught. Canary continued down until she reached the main hanger. "here we are... now to carefully drop down and-" There was a shaking in the air vent that caused the hatch to open. "aw flapjack" Canary fell to the floor face first. "yeah that hurt" She lifted her head to see a gorgeous woman holding a pistol. Blonde hair, great figure, and very revealing clothes. "who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" yep this had to be her target, she fit the description perfectly. "well answer me child!" Child? This witch crossed the line! "RRRRAAA!" Canary punched the Russian in the face and took out her Tonfa Blades (which were her favorite weapons) and proceeded to slice the woman. Little did our young assassin know that this Russian had special abilities of her own. "Time to die Russian!" "the name's Rustichia!" with that she kicked Canary In the stomach sending her straight into the wall. Her body hit a control panel and the song Super Freak by Rick James started playing. "Super Freak? So not the song to fit the moment" Rustichia was about to strike again but a beeping sound stopped her. "darn it! I better leave" Rustichia grabbed some type of hacking device and ran out the room. "I-i can't let her get away!" the chase was on.

Canary felt like she was chasing this woman for hours. She was a slippery one alright. "this song is playing all over this base!" She saw Rustichia jump a hole in the ceiling, and she was determined to complete her mission and kill this woman. Canary jumped in after her only to find nothing outside. "where the freak did she go?" She searched all around the roof. "crap I lost this stupid female!" there was a whirling sound behind some crates, "a helicopter! No! She's going to get away!" Canary sprinted for the helicopter, it was taking off. "oh no you don't Hefner!" She jumped and grabbed the door of the helicopter, "you again? Get off!" Rustichia started to move the helicopter in circular movements in an attempt to knock the assassin off. Canary couldn't fail. She wouldn't. In a last attempt to complete her mission she took her tonfa blade and threw it into the control panel. "NO! What have you done?" Canary wanted to hurl as the helicopter was about to crash into the water. "aw man I'm gonna hurl" The water was getting closer and closer they were about to hit. "aw flapjack" everything turned dark.

"wake up you fool!" a stinging slap woke Canary from her uncontentious. "ouch! What the- YOU!" it was the Russian. She took this moment to stab her in the throat with the extra dagger she had in her boot. Rustichia caught her fist just in time. "WOAH! That was close" Rustichia twisted Canary's wrist and slapped her, taking the dagger from her and throwing it into the water. "what's the matter with you?" "I have to kill you" "wait you work for the government?" "that does not concern you!" "yeah you do... your suit has the insignia" she was starting to get annoyed with all these assassins coming after her. Testing her. "another test to prove my loyalty...geez it's getting really annoying" "ok now I'm confused... tests?" "yeah ever since I joined the american government they've been testing my loyalty to them" "s-so your on my side?" "yeah" Canary was sure confused, she was basically used as a test product. "geez I'm sorry" "it's alright I'm used to it" it was an awkward silence, Rustichia hated those so naturally she had to break it. "look I think we got off the wrong foot... I'm Rustichia Moroni US government spy" "I'm Canary US assassin" "Canary? What a weird name" "says the one that has a name no one will be able to p renounce" "you can" "shut up" They both begin to laugh, Canary was starting to like this girl. "how does a fifteen year old work for the government?" "i have no idea actually... I've been doing it since I was little" "wow... their resorting to children" "HEY! I'm not little" "yeah you are" "how old are you?" "twenty-one" She couldn't say anything to that so she just pouted and turned around. "well let's rest up... our pickup shouldn't be long"

The two finally got picked up and headed back to base. Once back they had to answer some questions and fill out some paperwork and they were allowed to have an extended vacation. They decided to go to Detroit, they heard about some weird robotic beings were there. Couple of years later they still had no word from the government and were happy about it too. Rustichia had meet one of the Transformers after an accident (let's not talk about that) anyway she told Canary and they eventually opened up an Interviewing business. It was such a huge hit that even the transformers thought it would be nice to be interviewed. It's funny how your best friend could start out as your enemy.

That's all folks! (porky pig moment hehe) This actually goes with the Interview story I have. It's just how the two met... this idea came across me when I was observing a sloth, I thought I have no idea how Rustichia and Canary met and thus this little plot was created.


End file.
